Legend of Zelda: Chozo Relations
by xXThunderflameXx
Summary: After soundly defeating Ganondorf, Link was confident that he could handle anything that was thrown at him. But when the Space Pirates turn their eyes to Hyrule, even he might need the best thing the Galactic Federation can throw at them.
1. Alliance

There wasn't much left of where Ridley had teleported. The ground beneath his feat was a scorching 2000 degrees, and it was pretty much the same for a wide radius. The Chozo had called the process a 'Jump'. A misnomer on a galactic scale. The Space Pirates had some good scientists – great scientist, actually – but when they started tinkering with the artifact they had to abduct a few teams of Federation scientists to figure it out. But now, if he played his cards right, Ridley could make the whole thing pay off. Ridley had an excellent poker face.

Throughout all the times the Space Dragon had been re-incarnated, Ridley had never imagined himself as he was now, except when he actually designed the form, of course. He was small, for one, and had a more upright, humanoid stance. He wasn't sure if he should call his silverish coating a Power Suit or an exoskeleton, he had settled on a little of both. He had retained his pyro-based attacks, claws, and tail attacks of his older forms, but now he had missiles, plasma shots, even a morph ball form. He was also able to think of a few... additional tricks even Samus Aran would be impressed by. Combined with the protection a power suit gave, Ridley was sure he could give just about anybody a run for their money. Cybernetic implants were one thing, but a Chozo-based power suit, that was something even the 'hero' found in this new land land could fear.

Ridley leaped off of the ground, and using his powerful chest muscles, pumped his bat-like wings. He hovered off the ground for a while there, his body snaking back and forth. Unassisted by his suit's technology, that was about all he could do; he had made himself more light-weight, true, but he had also sacrificed much of the muscles needed for a true flight. Luckily, the Pirate's various mathematicians had figured that out before Ridley had been re-incarnated. Instead of compromising his somewhat more agile form for power, though, the team had added ion jets to the suit. Once Ridley regained his taste for the skies, he gradually powered up the jets, and blasted into the skies.

* * *

That 'Link' really had no idea what he was dealing with. The Master Sword was a marvelous piece of wizardry engineering, but it was nothing compared to the power of the gods. The Triforce of Power had protected Gannondorf's life, keeping 'the blade of evil's bane' from completing its job. Unfortunately, it couldn't be called an 'extra life'. He was still alive, the Master Sword was sealed back in its temple, but all at the cost of the Triforce's magic. Ganondorf considered it a little more than an annoyance. There were ways of restoring the Triforce of Power to its former glory, it would only take a little time.

As an annoying thumping sounded near his hut, Ganondorf did his best to not burst through the door. The sword in his hand was still white-hot, no where near completed, but it was still the best thing he had on-hand. Outside the bedroom-sized straw-and-wood hut, Ganondorf found himself nearly blasted away by the gale. Looking up, he quickly found the source.

"If you don't have a death wish, I suggest you turn back. I'm not in the mood for company," Ganondorf shouted, hardly startled by the appearance of the dragon-like figure hovering overhead. Similarly undeterred, Ridley cut off his ion jets, and quickly descended to the ground. Rather put off by the intruder's lack of respect, Ganondorf swung his sword. Ridley caught the blade in his hand, bent the still-malleable sword sharply, and casually tossed it aside.

"What is that, iron?" Ridley retorted, "We don't even have those in museums anymore."

"What do you want?" Ganondorf demanded. He was usually quite adept on keeping a reign on his emotions, but now it was beginning to slip. That blade was perhaps his most labor-intensive one yet, made with several layers of several alloys, and infused with several spells for enhanced sharpness and strength. The fact that this areal newcomer had disarmed him with such ease was impressive, and it was true that, with the Triforce of Power temporarily out of commission, Ganondorf was now little more than an above-average Gerudo. This didn't lessen the dark lord's inner malice.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight," Ridley stated, "No, quite the contrary."

"Too bad," Ganondorf replied. He drew a thin sword, one inferior to the one he was trying to make before, but still an effective weapon – against many of the foes he was familiar to. Ridley, on the other hand, merely rolled his eyes as Ganondorf swung, and blocked the sword with his forearm. He then straightened his arm, which began to take on a yellow glow. The glow then shot forward into Ganondorf's chest. The Gerudo attempted to block, but the blast was traveling at c. Ganondorf was blown away, smoke streaming from his chest.

"You're a good sorcerer, I'll give you that," Ganondorf coughed. Ridley laughed, sounding more like a rasp shreik more than anything else.

"That wasn't magic," Ridley replied, "That was around three kilojoules of light energy, trapped in a gravity vortex."

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"It's technology," Ridley stated, "And I'm prepared to teach you it. If you'll teach me some 'sorcery' in return."

* * *

This is one of the four fics I am considering starting. I only want to continue working on one. Hence, if it's not too troubling, some feedback would be greatly appreciated. If you are feeling really kind, you could always visit the poll in my profile, maybe check out some of the other fics.


	2. Attack

**Sorry, Toko, but the characters gotta speak. A lot easier to do a video game with mutes than a fan-fic. Besides, who said Ridley can't speak English fluently?**

* * *

Of course the stupid pirates would shut down the cell door. The pirate outpost had way more security than she was used to, and quite a bit more than she had expected. They were only guarding a bunch of unarmed scientists, and none of them with the kind of background to hack computers. This, of course, meant that the Pirates were worried about someone else coming in. Just what were these scientists working on?

Samus checked her map. She noticed two battalion of Federation troops near the security stations which controlled the door, and opened a comm link to the commanders.

"Samus, not a great time," One of the commanders said, "These Pirates are putting up a hell of a fight. How do you do it alone?"

"Chozo Power Suits own," Samus replied, "Listen, I found the scientists, but the door is shut down. I need you and John to send someone to the security station to open it."

"I'll see if I can spare someone."

* * *

Link was in the fairly dim-lit workshop, repairing his left Clawshot. It had sustained damage in a battle a few weeks back, which was making the firing mechanism jam. Zelda had offered to have one of the engineers look at it, but Link had denied, since he didn't use both Clawshots much. Now, he was finally getting around to fixing it, using the right Clawshot as a guide. The gears inside the device were tiny, and Link had needed the hawkeye mask to work with them, but he felt he was making good progress.It was one of the few things to ease his growing boredom. When first offered the job in the Hylean Royal Guard, he had accepted without a second thought. Then he slowly came to realize, with Ganondorf defeated, that there weren't that many threats popping up. Some monsters would pop up, occasionally a Hylean would stir up trouble. A gang of cocky Goron teenagers had come to mess with the village, they had been something of a challenge. Other than that, any attacks were unskilled, uncoordinated, and easily set down. And those didn't happen often. Link was happy Hyrule was, for the most part, safe, but a small voice inside himself almost wished that Ganondorf would come back. He had actually considered moving back to Ordon, but he realized that, compared to what he experienced, to what he had done, three months back, even his old life would fail to satisfy him.

"Still tinkering with that thing?" Eric McCoy asked. McCoy, the only higher-ranking man than Link, was a monster of a man, standing almost 7 feet tall and having the musculature to move mountains. He rarely took off his armor, which had been given a golden sheen by the same spell that gave it impermeability. McCoy had thick, red hair, including a rugged beard and mustache. He was a skilled soldier, and Link had been proud to serve under him.

"We have a new assignment. A band of Bulblins has invaded the Castle Town, their aim appears to be infiltrating the castle," Eric reported.

"Bulblins? I thought they were peaceful anymore," Link replied.

"That's what Zelda said," Eric stated, "But its her job to think about that. Our job is to stop them."

"Understood, sir," Link replied. He set down his broken Clawshot on the wooden table, and grabbed his Audentia, a silver sword, a blade a meter long and 3.5 centimeters wide, his replacement for the Master Sword.

* * *

The thin metal spikes making up the pirate door retracted as the Federation troopers operated the security lock. The 17 scientists in white coats behind the door practically leapt up after seeing the universe-renowned Samus Aran coming for them. Samus was less emotional.

"Here's how this is going to break down. You stick by me, and you won't get shot in the ass by a pirate. Unless we meet resistance, I will be moving fast. I don't know how much exercise you get, but try to keep up," Samus said. One of the scientists got off the chain-suspended metal bench in the cell.

"We can't leave yet," he said, "The pirates have found a Chozo ruin. There is this artifiact, a... a teleporter capable of transporting objects through 5 dimensions. Ridley used it – you have to stop him."

"Why, what's he up to?" Samus asked.

"He's found magic," the scientist replied. Behind her visor, Samus's face displayed her wierding-out, surprised to hear a scientist use the word 'magic' in a sentence. She quickly shook the feeling from her mind, and turned back to the situation.

"First thing first, let's get you to safety. We'll talk about going after Dragon-breath on the Federation ship," Samus stated. Another scientist laughed.

"Yeah, good luck operating the jump drive without us," This second scientist said.

"I, for one, am with the heroine on this one," a third scientist stated, "We can give Samus step-by step instructions, there's no reason to endanger ourselves by actually being there."

"Anyone else agree with pen... or, this scientist here?" Samus asked. Only two of the scientists didn't hold their hands up.

"Then it's settled. We leave immediately, or you can stay in the metal pen."

* * *

Link, Eric, and nine other soldiers with them, stepped out of Hyrule Castle's inner door. The outer door had already been sealed, but the green-skinned Bulblins broke through moments after the squad arrived. Bulbins were a rather easy adversary to defeat, so Link was unsure why he was nervous. He remembered the words of the Bulblin king 'I serve the strongest side; that is all I have ever known.' Was that it? That deep down, he knew that the Bulblins had become peaceful because Hyrule was the strongest side, and that if the Bulbin were attacking again, it meant that someone else had taken the throne?

As the squad of a dozen red-eyed Bulblin burst through the outer doors, Link found that they weren't armed as he recalled. Instead of a club or arrows, the goblins carried some sort of metal trinket. It looked a little like a small metal tube with a handle on the back. It looked like it could be used for clubbing, but the objects were small, logically restricting the range.

One of the squad quickly raised his weapon, and Link realized that it could be some sort of projectile. He raised his shield, and not a second too soon. The Bulblin fired the gun, and a dent appeared in the shield. Several more Bulblin drew their weapons, and three of Link's co-fighters dropped to the ground. The human side of the fight was left stunned and afraid. That was what they had feared before the Bulblin stormed in.

Link quickly assessed the situation. He had no weapon he could safely use against the guns... but he could probably use the guns themselves while keeping his shield up. Link dug his clawshot out of his suit, and quickly grappled the gun of the closest Bulblin. He quickly examined the gun, and decided the trigger was the probable firing mechanism. There was only one way to be sure. Link, an instinctive wielder of any weapon, held the weapon to his thigh. He realized that the position would sorrily hinder his aim, but as you can imagine, the Bulblin squad had not stopped to wait as Link learned how to shoot. So, as bullets continued to dent the Hylian shield, Link pulled the trigger of his gun. He was startled by the knockback, and he missed the Bulblin he was aiming for, but one of its companions fell to the ground. It was a start, but there were still ten Bulblins left, and 5 humans had died at that point. Eric, invulnerable to attack, had already stormed into the Bulblin ranks, and was hacking away at one of the intruders, but if all of the Bulblin ganged up on him... Link had to at least divert some attention.

Link fired the gun again, and was actually pleased to see he hit his mark. Then he fired another shot at the Bulblin battalion, and he then proceeded to shoot another three gremlin foes. After that, he found out that the gun wouldn't work indefinitely. Link almost cursed to himself. Of course the weapons would require some sort of ammunition.

Luckilly, it seemed the Bulblins had also ran out of bullets. They opened a cylinder in their guns, and proceeded to fill them with bullets. Link, and his two remaining colleagues, took that moment to advantage. Link chucked the gun he had stole back at one of the four still-breathing Bulblins, and the three humans gave it their all to take the rest out.

As the Bulblin Link had hit with the revolver got up, rubbing its head, Link grabbed him, and pushed him to the wall. He put his Audentia to the gremlin's neck. Eric opened his helmet.

"Interesting little trinket you have there," Eric remarked, "It's like, some kind of hand-held cannon. Where'd you get them?"--

The bulblin remained silent.

"No. You don't get to keep quiet," Eric replied. The bulblin remained silent.

"Say something!" Eric shouted, "Speak!"

The bulblin remained silent. At this point, Eric was livid.

"Your brigade killed eight of my men!" Eric roared, "I am not in the mood to play games! You are going to tell me who ordered this attack, and why!"

The bulblin grabbed the cloth covering its lower face, and tore it off, thus revealing a lipless mouth. There were several yellow canine teeth behind it.

"Are you really trying to interrogate me? I'm nothing but a minion – I was just given the gun, and told to point it, and shoot," the Bulblin spat. Its voice was rasp, as if someone had sand-papered the inside of the monster's mouth.

"If that is the case, Link..."

"You think I fear death?" The Bulblin laughed, "I'm not human! Don't even begin to think that we share such a pathetic weakness."

"A weakness it is when you're expected to die," Zelda's stated. Said princess walked though the inner gate of the castle. Eric, Link, and the remaining other soldier knelt, while keeping their grip on their prisoner.

"Zelda, you shouldn't be here. There may still be other Bulblin attackers," Link stated.

"No, whoever developed their weapons wasn't that stupid. Split their army up is letting us take their weapons and hence their advantage," Zelda replied, "And, you, Bulblin. I don't think you know nothing. You're going to have learned some fact useful to us just by being in your camp."

"And what if I have?" The Bulblin shouted, "You can't interrogate me! Death and pain mean nothing to a Bulblin."

"Torture is not in my arsenal of information gathering," Zelda stated, "There are more reliable ways of extracting intel."


End file.
